Ge-Ge's Bizarre Adventure
by 90k9
Summary: After the destruction of Gamindustri as it was once known as, the United Planeptunian Federation, now under control of Neptune Tennouboshi, strives to repair the fragmented country by creating alliances with other continents, however, one day, Neptune never returned. In a panic, Nepgear and Uni left on a voyage to find their sister and a cure for a disease wrecking their nation
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: The following is part 3 of my (ongoing?) series of stories based off the Neptunia series, however, if you don't want to read the last two parts, they can be easily summarized here:**

***Border Line***

_**Part 1: Blanc and Neptune, Origins**__:_

_As Nepgear grew up in an orphanage, Neptune spent her time in Lowee working various jobs to pay off Nepgear's tuition. One of these jobs included working at a retro videogame store at a mall, it was here when she would met the soon-to-become CPU of Lowee, __**Blanc**__. At this same time, multiple gangs in Lowee started to develop, one led by a woman named __**Vert**__, another led by a rich noble girl named__** Noire**__. Neptune and Blanc find themselves in the middle of a robbery in a laundromat. Blanc decided to take matters into her own hands and kills the criminal herself. This brings the attention of both gang leaders as Noire, the girl who sent the robber, and Vert, the woman who collected protection fees from the laundromat, both converge onto Blanc._

_**Financier**__ an agent working for Noire, has an affair with Blanc despite publicly announcing her vows toward Noire, when Noire confronts Blanc, Financier reveals that she only had the affair to trick Blanc and make it easier for Noire to kidnap, Noire intends to use Blanc as leverage for monetary gain against the Basilicom, but Financier has other plans and reveals that she was actually working for Vert's gang. Financier kills Noire and tosses her downstream, only for her body to come in contact with an artificial CPU memory which is when __**Black Heart**__ is created._

_When Vert and her maid, __**Cave**__, as well as Neptune arrive to rescue Blanc with the help of Financier, the agent reveals that she was actually working for the basilicom and that she intended to take out both gang members and kidnap both the CPUs Blanc and Neptune. Cave and Vert are left to defend themselves as Vert and Cave fight off waves of Lowee military and police. The two survive and chase after financier. _

_In a daring road chase, Blanc is rescued by Vert, but Neptune is taken directly to the basilicom. There, Financier shows that she successfully captured Neptune, Mina, Oracle of Lowee, appears and congratulates Financier before killing her and disposing of her body. Mina tells Neptune that Planeptune demands for Neptune to return to Planeptune as a fully-fledged CPU. Mina wants to use Neptune as a hostage but as the two reach the President's office in the basilicom, they find Iris Heart sitting atop the President's corpse. The soldiers in the basilicom turn out to be Planeptune double agents and take Blanc's younger sisters, Rom and Ram as hostage. Luckily, Blanc, with Cave and Vert, break into the Basilicom and confront Iris Heart and the soldiers._

_Before a single bullet could be fired, Black Heart appears, accompanied with a harrier jet which bombards the office and destroys the floor, causing everyone except for Iris Heart to fall down to the floor beneath them. Neptune is gravely wounded, Mina tells Blanc that the only way to save her is to use the healing powers of a CPU. Mina and Blanc travel down to the lowest level of the basilicom and go through the ceremony of bringing in a new CPU. During this, Iris Heart and Black Heart duel above the basilicom, the display of Black Heart's strength inspiring future followers for her. In the middle of this duel, __**White Heart**__ emerges from the surface and knocks out Iris Heart in a single blow. _

_Black Heart, and her new army of followers leave to form the new nation of Lastation, Vert and Cave also leave to do the same. Blanc decides to court Neptune, to Mina's dismay, the two girls have a loving and healthy relationship for a good while._

_**Part 2: Nepu May Cry, Neo-Alpha**_

_Neptune, now a fully independent CPU aptly named __**Purple Heart**__, explores the remains of Celestia, an ancient Island that has existed before the dawn of time before she is attacked by Green Heart, the HDD form of Vert and White Heart, who had cut ties with Neptune many years ago and wishes to forget the past. Purple Heart narrowly escapes until she is confronted by Black Heart and nearly killed, before she is kicked off the floating Island, Noire uses a scythe, infused with the soul of CPU Uranus, to steal Neptune's HDD._

_Neptune is later found by Compa, a minimum-wage working Nurse at a clinic set near the outskirts of Planeptune. As Neptune recovers, the clinic is massacred by an enigmatic and demonic beast. Compa and Neptune escape as the only remaining survivors of the clinic. As the two drudge through the forest, the beast senses them and chases the duo. Just before they're caught, IF, a Planeptune Guild Agent, arrives and saves them, the two take refuge in an abandoned gas station where they meet up with Falcom, who was part of a hunter team who was sent out to kill the demonic beast. _

_The three devise a plan to trap the monster in the gas station and detonate it. As they lure the monster and carry out the plan, Neptune becomes trapped by the beast as it's stuck attached to a gas dispenser. IF, hesitant, takes the shot consuming the monster in a fiery inferno, Neptune survives because she is a goddess._

_As the 4 girls return, they come to realize that Planeptune's oracle, Histoire, has been kidnapped by a mysterious invader. IF and Neptune go to investigate while Compa and Falcom recover in the basilicom's infirmary. IF is then ambushed by Vio, a long-time compatriot of Noire. Vio reveals that the demonic beast was her creation and that she has far more powerful monsters in the horizon, before she can kill IF, an astral projection of an enigmatic CPU appears and helps IF escape. IF reunites with Compa and teams up with Planeptune's CPU candidate Nepgear. Kei Jinguji tries to stop them but Nepgear knocks her out. The three escape to reconcile in Compa's house. Neptune reunites with Falcom and escapes to Lowee with Kei Jinguji as leverage to make amends there. After this, Iris Heart appears across all digital screens in Planeptune, announcing her dominance over Planeptune._

_When Nepgear, IF and Compa arrive home. The find peace for a small amount of time until __**Lid**__, another one of Noire's allies, appears and tries to kill the trio until Compa stops her with her railgun syringe which was gifted to her by her grandfather. After the fight, Nepgear was gravely injured and the trio have to escape to Leanbox. Meanwhile, Neptune and Falcom reach Lowee only to be ambushed by Lastation soldiers tracking down Kei's position. By the skin of their teeth, the duo is saved by White Heart who imprisons Neptune._

_Later, Vio arrives in Leanbox, demanding the whereabouts of Nepgear, Compa, and IF. Vert playfully dismisses her as her concerns orbit around the rising crisis of the F.N drug, a mind-altering device that can be digitally accessed by anyone using current Gamindustri technology, risking a vegetative state, or even death. One of the victims of this very device would be Compa, leaving IF and Nepgear devastated. As the duo mourns, Neptune and Blanc duel in Lowee, with Neptune putting her life on the line for Blanc's help. This fight ends up resulting in a weakened Blanc who gets her HDD stolen by Noire, who interrupts the fight, leaving the two CPUs in critical condition._

_Neptune regains consciousness soon afterward and returns to Planeptune, exploring her childhood home that she had once abandoned many years ago. There she discovers powerful weapons developed by her mother, the __**Super Nep Blade **__and __**Excalibur**__. With these very blades Neptune confronts Iris Heart in Planeptune, through an explosive and monstrous battle, Neptune becomes triumphant even without her HDD, the country of Planeptune is finally put at peace but the rest of Gamindustri still lays at risk._

_Nepgear and IF meet up with Vert, who invites them to her party, disregarding Vio's request. At this same time, Lid stages a coup de tat against Vert using mercenaries from the CPU Defamation League, run by Rei Ryghts. Vert, whose party is announcing the news about Leanbox's economic success in the past year, tries to bring up the issue of the F.N drug to the interest groups and major shareholders of Leanbox, all of which who seem disgusted by the mere idea of helping those afflicted by the disease. Vert begins to give up until her Cave approaches her, begging for her to change her mind. Vert, with conviction, and willing to risk everything, exits onto the stage to announce her plans to combat the F.N Drug._

_But before she can even speak, Lid breaks into the party with squads of CPU:DL soldiers, killing hundreds of the patrons and guest. Vert, transforming into Green Heart, battles against the invading soldiers all the way to the Basilicom's rooftop, meeting up with Nepgear and IF. Lid and Green Heart duel, with Green Heart almost becoming victorious until Black Heart intervenes. Nepgear and IF fight against Lid while Black Heart and Green Heart become locked into a bloody fisticuffs. Nepgear is almost killed in the fight and IF is knocked out and captured. Fortunately, just before Black Heart can steal Vert's HDD, the same astral projection that saved IF in Planeptune stops Black Heart's scythe. By the skin of their teeth, Nepgear and Vert are saved by the astral projection. As they escape, Noire lays waste to Leanbox's basilicom and the rest of the country. _

_In a matter of a week, all that remains of Leanbox are its slums far to the north, where the survivors of Noire's genocide have fled. Vert, awakened, heavily beaten beyond recovery, finds herself weak and outgunned, Cave has been captured by Lastation in order to free some captive Leanbox citizens from Lastation. But before she can give up, Nepgear shows the complete production of her Mechanical Robot: The Nepgeardam. Seeing this, Vert is filled with that Leanbox may be able to hold one last stand._

_Vio puts IF and Cave in a testing chamber, sending hordes of monsters after them, before the two are overrun, the astral projection saves them, revealing herself to be __**Uni**__. Uni helps the two escape, leaving Vio in rage._

_Plutia is awoken by Rei Ryghts at the CPU:DL headquarters, the soldiers there unknowing of Plutia's true nature. Plutia comes across Peashy, realizing that she had killed her parents during her rampage as Iris Heart, knowing this, Iris Heart becomes disgusted with herself, concerning Plutia. With a growing desire to fix what she has done, as little as she could, Plutia leaves toward Leanbox to help the resistance forming there. As she leaves, Peashy sneaks onto the transport. Before Plutia can reach CPU Green Heart, she is aghast to discover that Peashy was following her, in a hurrying attempt, Plutia immediately heads back, it is then that Lid follows them back to the CPU:DL headquarters and holds Peashy hostage, Plutia easily takes her down, but Vio, who has been tracking Lid's position, teleports in and massacres the CPU:DL, kidnapping Rei, Plutia, and Peashy_

_Meanwhile in Lowee, an Imposter of CPU White Heart is created by Lastation from Blanc's HDD Memory in order to control Lowee, leaving Blanc and her oracle Mina to flee while her sisters Rom and Ram are left behind. When the two reach Planeptune, Blanc makes amends with Neptune and leave to take down the imposter together, but before they reach Lowee, IF and Cave, who have escaped from Lastation, reveal that Noire is planning a major assault onto Leanbox. Blanc and Neptune agree to split up, Blanc with IF and Cave to head toward Leanbox, and Neptune to head toward Lowee and fight the imposter alone. Blanc, Cave, and IF reach Leanbox, warning everyone about the dangers that await. When Blanc reveals that Neptune went to Lowee alone, Nepgear leaves to help her sister. IF, with a shard that Uni left with her, helps Compa awaken from her coma._

_Kei, in Lastation, becomes disgusted by how Lastation is dominating through force and destruction. She tries to defect only to be confronted by Noire, who approves of her defecting, but asks for one more mission from her, to infiltrate Lowee and destroy imposter Blanc who is actually a biological weapon created by Vio, before she sends Kei off, she gives her Histoire. When Kei reaches Lowee, she arrives to help Rom and Ram. Histoire leads the twins under to help them destroy the basilicom and all the biological monsters inside. Kei confronts Imposter Blanc and is beaten down badly, but before she is killed, Nepgear arrives to confront the beast._

_In Lastation, Vio steals Noire's HDD memory with the scythe of CPU Uranus. Normally this can't happen but Noire's fractured CPU Memory makes it vulnerable to capture. Noire can't even fight back as she is pinned to the floor by a mind-controlled Peashy. Vio reveals that she plans on using Uni's unconscious body as a power core for her dreadnought. As this is going on, Plutia is awaken by Lid who tries to torture but Plutia's immense strength helps her break free and escape with the help of Rei. As they escape, Peashy confronts them with her immense strength triumphing over Plutia. In a last ditch effort, Plutia reveals that she had killed her parents, which helps Peashy break free from Vio's mind control, but in an unfettered rage, Peashy kills Plutia. Rei, horrified, runs off with an unconscious Peashy._

_Neptune breaks through the glass ceiling and helps Nepgear slay imposter Blanc. The building is close to self-destructing, but Neptune grabs the HDD memory and regains her Purple Heart form. She flies out the building with Kei and Nepgear. The two meet up with Histoire and the twins. Nepgear brings the group to Leanbox while Purple Heart flies toward Lastation alone._

_Purple Heart confronts Vio and kills her, but Vio uses intense cell regeneration, thus finding the key to immortality. Vio uses the scythe to rip off Purple Heart's arm and chases her down. Meanwhile in Leanbox, Cave returns with a report that a monstrous beast is headed toward Leanbox. Blanc decides to evacuate everyone. Vert leaves with Cave, Compa, and IF, with a private jet headed toward the PC continent. Before they can leave, Lid tries to assassinate Green Heart, but with their combined forces, IF, Cave, and Compa successfully kill her._

_Blanc and Nepgear pilot the Nepgeardam to fight against Vio's dreadnaught, the Nepgeardam is destroyed in the process, killing Blanc. Nepgear stares off against the dreadnaught, with a news drone recording her standing against the beast. The people of Gamindustri place their faith in her, creating __**Lilac Heart. **__With ease, Lilac Heart cut open the dreadnaught and saved Uni, the dreadnaughts corpse creating such a vast sea of blood that consumed Leanbox._

_Finally in Lastation, Vio hunts down Neptune and kills her with ease, but Noire, battered and injured, carried Excalibur despite it burning her hand. In a last ditch effort, Noire plunged the sword into Neptune, unlocking her final form. __**Neo-Alpha. **__The creation of Neo-Alpha destroys the entire basilicom, leaving Vio, Noire, and Neo-Alpha in a desolate wasteland. Vio tries to battle against Neo-Alpha but Neo-Alpha grabs her by the neck and flies up into outer space, being the first CPU to ever survive exiting the atmosphere and vacuum of space and throws Vio away to suffer imploding in space for eternity._

_Neo-Alpha returns, and as Neptune, she kills Noire, ending the war once and for all._

_**Part 3: Nepgear's Bizarre Adventure, Share Crystal Crusaders**_

_It has been 20 years since Gamindustri nearly collapsed onto itself under the treacherous forces of Lastation controlled by Vio. Since then, the world has been reformed into the new __**United Planeptunian Federation**__, Neptune has gone back and forth between various nations to seek alliances and possible trade allies._

_The federation found itself in very peaceful and tranquil times. Until one day, the basilicom realized that Neptune had been gone for an unusually long time, longer than she had on any other expedition. As panic started to rise, a simple letter from an anonymous sender appeared on the doorstep of the basilicom containing the enigmatic message:_

_"Neptune is at the center of the universe, where all of time and space becomes irrelevant."_

_At this very same time, a horrible disease, similar to the FN-Epidemic, aptly named: __**Violet Corona,**__ eviscerates its victims by annihilating their immune system and cloning itself throughout the human body to mimic hundreds upon thousands of other types of diseases, killing the victim in mere hours. This virus has surged through the federation entrapping hundreds upon millions in illness and pestilence. The chaos from this new outbreak has put the Federation under martial law, those even suspected of being infected are immediately quarantined and put into stasis until a cure is found. Determined to find her sister and a possible cure for the epidemic, Neptune, with her fiancé Uni, head off from their homestead and voyage through uncharted territory in hopes to find a solution to this rising catastrophe._

**Chapter 1: Greetings To a Fading Star.**

Nepgear lied down on the couch in her cozy room. Horns and sounds of machinery from the freighter she was on could be faintly heard from her room. It had been 6 months since she departed from the Federation. She felt gravely homesick, but she couldn't stay behind as her sister could be in danger, and there was no way to cure or even ease the outbreak back home. She had to seek out other nations for help, anything she could to her people's pain, the same people her sister fought valiantly to protect 20 years ago against Lastation.

Suddenly, it all hit her as once. Compa, IF, Vio, Noire, Kei, Blanc, Vert, the Dreadnaught, **Lilac Heart**. Ambivalent memories taxed her mind no matter how hard she tried to rest. She could feel her arms trembling and her throat swell at the mere memory of the horrific events that occurred 20 years ago. In a panic, she grappled to a nearby windowsill to catch some fresh air. After catching her breath, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a customized lighter that Vert had given to her on her 37th birthday.

Birthdays, dates, her confession to Uni, Nepgear held on to these memories and feelings as tight as she could to help her avoid the pain her past caused her. But no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't shake away the images of Leanbox being destroyed, Blanc's impaled body going limp and falling into a seemingly endless sea of blood. The images were too much for her, and she threw up all over the side of the deck, her stomach squeezing tightly like belt snapped around her.

After she was done regurgitating, she collapsed onto the wooden floor, nauseated and dizzy, she raggedly pushed herself up and stammered to the nearby sink to wash her face. She took a good look in the mirror, she looked the exact same as she did 20 years ago, even today she still couldn't fully grasp it. Her human friends all aged well past her, but she looked like she just graduated high-school.

She knelt down and took out a can of coffee from the fridge, her room had been supplied a minimal amount of rations as her Goddess abilities gave her vitality and endurance that could last longer than any human. Whatever rations were on the ship had to be carefully proportioned, even the spare supplies couldn't be given to the Goddesses. Nepgear cursed to herself, she couldn't blame management because the integrity of the crew was for more important, but she couldn't help but feel that refrigerated coffee and canned beans was a _bit___cheap.

"Looks like some still a little sick! I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Uni had barged into Nepgear's room unannounced with a massive case that banged and clanged against all the furniture. Nepgear groaned and slumped onto the cheaply made mattress in her room. As her wife went on and on about having to take care of yourself and take things easy, Nepgear pondered about the possible places where her sister could be.

"Neptune is at the center of the universe, where all of space and time become irrelevant" Such ominous and enigmatic words still haunted Nepgear for half a year. "Center of the universe?" she thought to herself, "Is she still even on this planet?" Nepgear questioned to herself, then it hit her, the fact that it took her so long to figure it out felt insulting to herself, but she figured it out, nonetheless.

"I GOT IT!" Nepgear screamed "SHE'S NOT EVEN ON THIS GOD DAMN PLANET!" The sudden outburst scared the daylights out of Uni, the scream shocked her so much that she accidentally knocked over her suitcase, the rifle inside falling out. Nepgear grabbed Uni hands, held them tight, with her eyes brighter and happier than ever, the sudden outburst of optimism shocking Uni.

"How were we this stupid, she's not on the planet! She's somewhere else, somewhere far out beyond the reaches of space!" Nepgear yelled with immense excitement before being silenced by Uni, who placed her index finger down on Nepgear's mouth.

"Okay, I know its been awhile since we've been from the federation, but Nepgear, getting drunk in the middle of a government-funded expedition is unbecoming of a CPU and a terrible example to-"

"Uni! Please!" Nepgear grabbed her wife's hands in desperation, "For so long, Neptune has been the one constantly saving me, constantly covering for my mistakes and shortcomings. For just this once, I want to prove that not only can I help her in return, but I can manage Planeptune on my own. Neptune is at the heart of this crisis! If we find her then there's a big chance - a big chance that we find a cure for the disease. Trust me on this Uni…"

Uni looked down, contemplating what she had just heard. She looked out at the window, the endless blue sea "Alright, but how the hell can we even get to space? Neo-Alpha was the only person who could break the atmosphere, no other CPU in history has even come close to doing that! And even if we could, where the hell would we go?!"

"Look… we'll figure that out when we get there, first thing is first and that we get back to Histoire, I'm sure she can figure out something-"

Just as Nepgear finished speaking, a sudden crash had erupted below the ship, the freighter stopping to a dead halt. Uni immediately picked up her rifle and pulled down the slide.

"What is that?"

"A new product that was just delivered to us from the Lastation states, it's an NTW-20 Anti-Material rifle. You could punch a hole right through an entire aircraft carrier with this!"

Another crash shook the ship, the two nodded to each other headed to the top deck, there, they saw a monster, the likes of which they have never seen before. It had a single, sphere-like head, the size of an entire mountain. On it's face were scattered millions of eyes the shape of a human head. It had a disturbing arc-shaped back with millions of tendrils protruding from it, and on it's sides were 3 curved, almost building like, arms that slammed into the side of the freighter. The mere impact launched Uni and Nepgear to opposite sides off the deck, launching them into the un-ending sea as their freighter and its crew were torn to bits.

_~A full day later~_

Nepgear woke up on an awfully weird beach. The sand was a deep crimson and felt more like flour instead of grain. Oddly enough, the sand had slid off her meaninglessly, as if it were water. Nepgear, still half asleep, played around in it, and rolled around spilling it all over the place before full coming awake and realizing what had just happened.

"UNI!" She screamed, she frantically kicked herself off the ground and looked around helplessly, the beach was covered with bits of shipwreck and debris, bodies of dead crew members laid barren, with no Uni in sight. The scenery wasn't much improved by the blood-red sky and vermillion water the flowed up and down.

"Freeze!"

Nepgear turned around without hesitation, coming eye to eye with her assailant. She had a white gothic Lolita dress with a green skirt. Her blonde hair was parted from the right side of her forehead, complimented with twin tails behind her. "I said Freeze dammit! Put your hands in the air!" The woman was mature, likely in her late 30's or early 40's, she had a deep, sort of growly voice/ Nepgear took notice of the large cannon that she held, at the base she could see some odd form of growth holding what she assumed was a sword and a shield. Nepgear didn't really care about the threat, she's tanked through various forms of blast and shells from enemy artillery before, she had no concern about the woman's weapon.

"Hey, do you know where the hell I am!?"

"I said Freeze dammit!" The woman grew angry and her finger was slammed and the very tip of the trigger, and mere gust of wind could have ignited the cannon.

"Hey look, my ship just got wrecked and my wife is missing! I just need-" Nepgear walked forward as she talk, in fear, the woman fired immediately and a blast of energy head straight for Nepgear's chest, but the CPU was far more agile and dexterous to be harmed but such a mere object. She grabbed the object In the palm of her hand and crushed it like an apple, the sparks and residue from the shot fell and dissolved into the red sand. The woman was aghast, as if her entire life's work had disappeared right before her eyes.

"Look, maybe we got off the wrong foot. I'm Nepgear, I'm from the Planeptunian Federation. I was traveling until my ship got destroyed by some… weird tentacle monster. Can you at least tell me your name, and where the hell I am!?"

The woman aimed down her rifle, her breathing eased. "My name is God Eater, and this island you're on is Japan. Or rather… what's left of it…"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Nepgear's Bizarre Adventure: Share Crystal Crusaders.

**Chapter 2: No Way Back**

"God Eater huh? That's an odd name. Japan? Is that what you said this place was?" Nepgear squinted far off into the distance, she could see the remains of dilapidated cities and decaying skyscrapers, their fragments of glass and steel peeling away and swept up by the wind like a tear in a stream. It didn't take long for Nepgear to notice the extreme wind in the distance, gust of air so strong that they lifted entire trees from their very roots.

"That's right, this little Island of ours has been abandoned for centuries. You said you were from the Planeptunian Federation? Are you… from Gamindustri?"

Nepgear's heart stopped for a moment. Very few outsider countries had known about Gamindustri, and even fewer could recognize the continent by the name of a country. Nepgear grew suspicious of the woman, then, she took notice of the tactical gear strapped on top of her dress. The holsters, handgun under her shoulder, her scarf, her gloves, her kneepads, everything, Nepgear had recognized it as older Lastation standard issue equipment.

"Yeah, not many people know about that place… how do you know about it- actually no! I'm in a panic right now! My wife! She's missing! She was thrown off the freighter with me, but I'm not seeing her anywhere!" Nepgear took another glance at the crimson beach around her, still, she couldn't find any trace of Uni.

"Alright… well, this is a lot to take in" God Eater sighed. "This isn't the only beachside in the country Miss Nepgear, let's keep moving upward, we might find your wife somewhere among the crew there."

Nepgear still had plenty of questions for the woman, but she didn't want to waste any more time. Every second that ticked by was a second Uni was in grave danger. The CPU nodded and walked forward with the woman behind her, she too, had many questions for the CPU, but likewise, didn't want to waste any more time idle on this very same shore.

As the two walked down the beach, God Eater radio in for her allies, "HQ, this is G.E, I need backup on my location, requesting Ciel, Alisa, and Claire to rendezvous on my location over."

"So, she isn't just some lonesome survivor on this island, she's part of some organization of sorts." Nepgear thought to herself. She guessed that God Eater wouldn't reveal any more information on who she is or where she's from. She couldn't blame her, she just found this washed up woman who grabbed one of her cannon blasts and crushed it in her hands like a soda can. But Nepgear could tell that she didn't have any malicious intent. Hell, she was willing to help her search for Uni instead of trying to capture her and bring her back to her "HQ" though that may have been the result of her immense display of skill with the cannon blast. Even despite that, God Eater remained calm walking behind Nepgear.

Her gear being from Lastation was the fact that irked Nepgear the most. The gear looked in pristine condition despite clearly being an earlier issue of Lastation gear. Why would these things be here of all places, these thoughts ran through Nepgear's head immensely, she almost walked right into a piece of debris, no bigger than a semi-truck. Luckily, she reacted just in time and punched it out of her way, the shrapnel and chunks of metal scattering and launching heaps of sand into the air.

This was a terrifying, but still intriguing sight to see for God Eater. This woman, looking no older than 27 had just punched a hunk of metal debris like it was a punching bag, and didn't even flinch from it. "S-she must be a CPU!" God Eater screamed internally. But she didn't want to raise any more suspicion from the goddess. She could only stay put and abide her time until reinforcements arrived, and even then, she didn't think they had a chance against her.

When the sand had cleared, Nepgear and God Eater started to walk again, but before they could get any further, Nepgear's foot had hit another metal-like object. The CPU looked down to the long barrel. "Uni's rifle!?" Nepgear grabbed the barrel and pulled the entire rifle out of the sand, creating another small sandstorm to the annoyance of God Eater. There was no mistake, Nepgear knew that was Uni's rifle for sure. Nepgear pulled on its slide, noticing that the rifle probably still worked despite the chaos it had just endured. She caught the bullet that was ejected and put it into her back pocket.

"Nepgear! I'd watch out if I were you…" God Eater pointed ahead to large footsteps embedded in the sand a decent distance from their location. "Those footsteps resemble that of a Vajra."

Nepgear looked back at God Eater with a slight hint of annoyance and frustration. "Hey! Girlfriend! Do I look like I know what the living fuck a Vajra is?"

God Eater was a bit taken aback but Nepgear's sudden brash response, but she let it slide and continued. "A vajra is an aragami, monsters made from oracle cells. They're virtually indestructible without a god arc"

Nepgear looked down at the rifle again, and back at the footsteps. Without any hesitation, she dashed on the trail of footsteps which lead deeper into the nearby forest. God Eater was dismayed by Nepgear's arrogance but chased after her, nonetheless.

"Are you daft?!" God Eater screamed, exhausted and breathing heavily, "I just said that there are aragami here!" She was starting to get very annoyed to the point where she was considering leaving this supposed "CPU" to fend for herself. But that would be a disservice to her role as a God Eater. Her job was to protect the citizens of Japan, no matter how ignorant they can be sometimes.

"Look, I don't care what's in this forest! My fiancé is somewhere in here and I'm going to find her!" Nepgear rushed ahead, the footsteps of the aragami started to fade away, the forest grew darker as the branches of the trees grew thicker. The sun was now nothing more than a mere memory as the two descended further. The sounds from the roaring winds and rushing waves drowned out. All that could be heard were frantic footsteps and the dragged out breathing of both figures.

Like a light at the end of the tunnel, a brief spot of the forest had the sun shine through the masquerade of forest trees bushes. There, Uni slept silently and comfortably, as if she had been sleeping in a luxury hotel on a deluxe mattress. Nepgear rushed and slid down, scraping the dirt and causing fragments of mineral to fly in the air.

"UNI!"

Nepgear held her fiancé within her arms, but there was no response. God Eater pulled out a scanner and detected that there were no abnormalities with her. Her heartbeat, pulse, breathing, all of them were nominal. God Eater was just as confused as Nepgear. "Brain scans don't indicate any serious mental trauma or abnormal brain activity, and my scanner is working just fine."

A loud roar echoed through the forest; rapid footsteps soon followed. "It's an Aragami!" Nepgear held Uni tightly and God Eater fastened her cannon. "Nepgear! Get out of here, I can handle this!"

As much as Nepgear wanted to stay and fight, she had to worry about Uni. Reluctantly nodding, she took Uni and ran back the way she came as that cracking of gunfire and clashing of metal echoed in the distance. To Nepgear's surprise God Eater was launched in front of her, beaten and bruised, Nepgear turned around in horror to see what had pursued her. A brutish beast on all fours, with a golden mane and long saber-like teeth. The beast had massive brown muscles and stone armor across its head, sholders, and feet.

"Hold this..." Nepgear tossed Uni's unconscious body onto God Eater. God Eater caught her despite her severe injuries. "Nepgear! Whatever you plan on doing... it won't work!"

"Nonsense! I'm ending this fucker here and now!" Clenching her fist, she smashed her knuckle directly into the beast's eye, the impact pushed her back, breaking her wrist and leaving a small bruise on the beast that healed itself quickly. Nepgear was shocked at the sudden lack of power her punch had.

"Dammit Nepgear! Only a god arc can damage an Aragami, you're wasting your energy!"

The beast swiped at Nepgear, creating a large gash across her chest and stomach, ripping her clothes.

"Son of a bitch!" Nepgear held the gash, luckily her CPU powers helped her recover quickly and the gash healed itself as well. "You aragami aren't shit!" The beast was taken aback by Nepgear's regenerative powers. Nepgear grabbed God Eater's blade and struck the beast in the face.

"Nepgear! You're insane!" Normally, each individual would have a God Arc Specified to their own abilities. No one person could hold another's God Arc, at least not without being consumed by the God Arc itself. However, since Nepgear was a CPU she wielded God Eater's weapon despite the blade's organic material ripping away at Nepgear's skin.

"Holding this thing is a pain in the ass but if it's the only way I can kill this thing, so be it!" Nepgear charged at the beast who dodged back. Out of thin air, the beast generated blue bolts of electricity and launched them at Nepgear' frying her and electrocuting her in place.

"F-f-f-F-F-UCK!" The high voltage that surged through her veins made Nepgear a burning light deep within the forest. Nepgear fought against her pain and continued to march toward the aragami, the God Arc had entirely devoured Nepgear's right arm but she relented. She jumped in the air, dodging tens of hundreds of lightning blast that were launched at her. With a swift and just downward thrust, she dug the blade deep into the aragami's neck. With all the force she could muster, she twisted the blade back and forth as blood and gore spilled across the forest grass. The aragami shook her off, damaged and in danger, the beast roared and ran away, blood still leaking from its head.

"So that... was... an aragami." Nepgear fell to the floor, the God Arc continued to devour Nepgear's arm with great speed, she tried with all her strength to push it off but it relented, slowly reaching her shoulder. God Eater, just in time, stabbed the God Arc with a syringe, causing the extra organic mass devouring Nepgear's arm to regress back into the blade.

Nepgear's exposed arm was littered with cuts and lacerations, parts of her arm exposed pieces of bones and cut arteries. Any normal human would have died, but Nepgear's stength and determination kept her conscious long enough to resist the pain. But, against her better judgement, the damage done to Nepgear was not repairing itself.

"The oracle cells, they're devouring your flesh faster than it can repair itself... Jesus Christ... Nepgear, we're going to get you back to HQ!"

God Eater tried to pick her up but Nepgear pushed her away. "No... no it's fine. Please, help Uni. Why isn't she waking up!?"

"I-I don't know!? Her vitals say she's perfectly fine!" God Eater checked with her scanner again, "same results... I don't know what's going on she should be perfectly fine!"

"Oh God Eater! How foolish you are! How long has it been...?"

Nepgear and God Eater looked up to see a lilac-skinned figure with mechanical wings accompanied by 4 figures behind her. The two on her left were machines, one decorated in black armor and a long poleaxe, and the other, far shorter and fatter, with yellow armor and an outrageously long tongue. On her right what a woman no more and theree-fourth's her size, with green hair and a comically-revealing hoodie, heavily juxtaposed by the machine next to her, donned with blazing white armor that screamed with the face of a lion across its chest plate. These 4 figures were illuminated by the shining moon behind them,

Nepgear had no doubt about it. "CFW Magic! But I killed her already!" She thought. "and how do they know who God Eater is!?"

"It's Impossible, Noire had already killed you!"

"Noire!? I killed her 5 years ago!" Nepgear cried out in anger.

"Ah, two generations of Gamindustri have converged here today, how poetic... nevertheless, I know why you're here Nepgear. You're looking for your dear sister Neptune! But it's too late, she has... well... already been taken care of... unfortunate for you but very _very_ fortunate for us."

"What!?" Nepgear stood back up in pure rage, ignoring her scathing injuries. "What did you say about my sister!?"

"Nepgear you're bleeding terribly!" God Eater tried to grab Nepgear by the wrist but the stubborn CPU smacked it away.

"I would worry far more about yourself Ms. Candidate. You don't have a chance in hell against any of us!"

"Fucking try me!" Nepgear jumped into the air, her broken and gnawed right and flaying in the wind, she clenched her left fist for a devastating smash.

In a mere flash, CFW Magic smirked and snapped her fingers, "MAGICIAN REQUIEM!"

A ghostly apparition appeared behind CFW Magic, a muscular humanoid figure who had a similar eyepatch to the woman in front of her, a beam of magic punched deeply into Nepgear's chest, knocking her back into the dirt.

**[MAGICIAN REQUIEM]**

**POWER: A**

**SPEED: C**

**RANGE: A**

**DURABILITY: B**

**PRECISION: B**

**POTENTIAL: A**

"This is a power that expands beyond your mere CPU forms! This is the power of a _**STANDO!"**_

"A stando!? Nani!?" Nepgear cried out in pain. God Eater crammed a painkiller down Nepgear's throat and picked her up by one shoulder with Uni on the other.

"Where do you think you're going!?" CFW Magic waved her hand forward, ordering her stand to block the three. "I'm ending this here and now!"

With the clench of a fist, Magic order her stand to strike down God Eater, then a mass of portals appeared behind the stand.

"Dammit!" God Eater used her god arc's tower shield to block the incoming lasers, but her strength would only last for so long. Just as her guard was about to break, Nepgear regained conciousness, using her strength, she helped God Eater maintain the shield upward long enough for the barrage of strikes to end. God Eater started to sweat from the immense heat produced from the lasers, the surface of her shield was seething in smoke, and flames.

"Your pesistence is admirable, yet futile. Magician Requiem! End them now!" Her stand put it hands together in a praying posture. Hundreds of portals surrounded the gang. There was no way the tower shield could protect them now.

"God Eater... take Uni and run..." Nepgear fell to her knees, her eyes barely managing to stay open.

"I'm not going to leave anyone behind!" God Eater her god arc from shield into gun form, and blasted a shot into the stand, to no affect.

"You fool! Only a stand can harm another stand. Your fate has been sealed!" CFW Magic cried in ecstasy"

"Shut up... you're pissing me off!" Nepgear clenched her fist and used the best of her strength to smash her fist into the dirt, creating a large cloud of dust that blinded everyone. CFW Magic couldn't see her prey, neither could her stand.

"Are you daft everyone! Fire into that cloud!" CFW Magic angrily demanded, her stand and her 4 cohorts focused all their firing power onto the center of the dust cloud, only to see Nepgear's torn and ripped body once the dust had settled. The CPU was left on the dirt that burned into her skin immensely, all around her was scorched earth that could probably start an entire wildfire.

"Where are the other two!?" Magic looked off into the distance to see God Eater carrying Uni and her rifle away. Nepgear had thrown both of them while the enemies were blinded by the cloud of dust.

"Nevermind those fools! That curse I placed on Uni will finish her off in due time!"

"You did... WHAT!?" Nepgear picked her battered body back up. Her wounds were healing slowly but if she had to suffer one more barrage of laser attacks, she wouldn't make it, especially with her arm still being devoured by oracle cells. But her ears didn't deceive her, she knew that CFW Magic has harmed Uni. "What did you do... TO UNI!"

"Oh well it's rather simple actually, my stand: Magician Requiem does far more than create lasers, its far more complex than that. My stand has the ability to compress all forms of gas into plasma! And to bring things even further, that plasma can transform into the final form of matter, Bose Einstein Condensate! My stand is slowly, but surely turning all of the oxygen that Uni is breathing into plasma, her body will burn up in a matter of months, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Once her pathetic corpse is filled with plasma, I'll turn that plasma into matter that reaches below absolute zero! I'll turn her into a ticking time bomb that will entirely freeze this pathetic excuse of an island!"

"Forget what I said, your annoying speech is starting to piss me off!" Nepgear wiped off blood from her mouth and spit a broken tooth.

Magic summoned Magician Requiem back behind and crossed her arms. "I'm impressed by your durability Nepgear, I really am. But it's no use, once I've finished you, Gamindustri will have no hope of ever recovering from this new virus."

"Are you responsible for the violet corona!?"

"Me? Of course not, If I wanted to wipe out a continent, I'd do it myself. Truly, I don't know the secret behind the virus rampaging through Gamindustri but I do know one thing, Neptune was searching for a cure, and we stopped her.

"You? Stopping Neptune? What a crock of shit. You're bluffing." Nepgear started to walk toward magic but her stand shot a laser right in front of her foot, creating a small cloud of dust and launching some scorched earth into the air.

"Of it's true, albeit we had some... external help. Nevertheless, your time is done. Our time has been quite wonderful Ms. Candidate but I'm afraid you-"

"And your next line is, "I'm afraid you're going to die. What a cliché trope"

"Why yes that's what- NANI!"

A spark ignited behind Nepgear's back, a bullet flew through her stomach and into Magic's other eye.

"What! How! No... I know now! You kept a bullet from Uni's rifle and used the scorched earth from my laser to ignite it, you must've grabbed the scorched earth when I shot that laser in front of you!" CFW Screamed in pain flailing her arms about it agony, she couldn't see as her stand wildly shot lasers without aim.

"Well would you look at that! The old fart isn't half brain-dead..." Nepgear marched forward as the bullet wound in her stomach started to regenerate, intending to beat down CFW Magic once and for all.

"HEAVENLY FATHER!" Screamed CFW Magic at the top of her lungs, to Nepgear's left a ginormous monster approached, with the Vajra she was fighting earlier in its jaws slowly but surely being gnawed to bits.

"Do you see this Nepgear!? This is the apex of aragami, the emperor of predators and slayer of God Eater's DYAUS PITA.

The beast was similar to the Vajra but twice the size and strength. The Vajra in its mouth was swallowed whole, with a devastating roar, it charged at Nepgear.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
